My Little Rose
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: What if Woody and Bo adopted a kid like the potato heads did?
1. New doll

***New Story! So I decided to make a new Bo/Woody Story, except this time, I gave them a daughter. I know toys can't have kids, but I always wondered. This just came to me out of the blue, so I hope you enjoy!***

One rainy morning in August, Bo Peep stood on her stand and sighed. She had spent nine wonderful years in Molly's room and has seen her grow into a pretty little girl, but sadly she was growing up and next June, she will be turning ten. The shepherdess knew what that meant; she would soon get rid of her childish things and get new bright and shiny things. Bo knew it would come, and as sad as she would be to leave, she would accept her fate and live each day as her last. As she continued to think of the future ahead, Barbie came up onto the nightstand.

"Good morning, Bo!" She cried.

"Hello Barbie, what brings you up here?" Bo asked.

"I just overheard Slinky say that Molly got a new doll in the mail. Grandma sent it as a gift." Molly's grandma was known to send gifts for no reason.

"I do love new toys. I wonder what she's like." Bo said.

"Well your about to find out, Molly's coming!" Barbie said as they heard footsteps coming upstairs. Molly entered her room and placed the doll on her bed and then grabbed her IPod and left to a friend's house. Barbie and Bo came to life as Mrs. Potato head climbed up onto the bed.

"I heard we have a new toy in the room. She said, walking over to the doll. Hello there!" The doll screamed quietly and hid behind the pillows.

"Oh good job, you scared her." Barbie sighed.

"It's okay Barbie. I'll get her." Bo said. She went over to the pillow and moved it aside. The doll held her knees close and had her head in her arms. From where she was, Bo could see that the newcomer was kind of small and resembled a young kid. Her arms, legs and face were made of porcelain and her stomach and chest were made of cloth. She had wavy chestnut blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a pale blue dress with black shoes. "Why, hello there." The girl scooted away from her. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Rosetta, Rosetta Grace." The girl said quietly.

"I'm Bo Peep. Mrs. Potato head didn't mean to scare you, sweetheart. Would you like to come out and meet her and Barbie?" Rosetta nodded and Bo offered her a hand, which she took. "Girl's this is Rosetta."

"Hello sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just excited." Mrs. Potato head said.

"I'm Barbie, said Barbie. Welcome to Molly's room."

"Thank you." Rosetta said.

"How old are you, dear?"

"Ten." The girl was short, about nine inches tall, so she came up to Bo's chest. _She's so little. _Bo thought.

"Rosetta, how would you like to meet the others?" She asked.

"There are others?" The girl asked.

"Oh yes. Molly has a brother named Andy whose room is right across the hall and there are tons of toys in there that would love to meet you, what do you say?" Rosetta smiled and nodded. Together, they walked out into the hall and stopped outside Andy's room. The sound of laughter filled their ears and they saw some of the toys playing soccer with a small bouncy ball. Bo saw Woody standing on the sideline with Buzz. "Woody!"

"Good morning, Bo." Woody said, kissing her cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine, I wanted to introduce you and the others to Molly's new doll. This is Rosetta. She's a little shy, so be gentle." She placed her hand on the girls back. Woody looked down at the small toy hugging his girlfriend's leg.

"Hello, little one. I'm…"

"You're Sheriff Woody! Rosetta cried, From "Woody's Roundup"!" Woody was surprised; how did this little girl possibly know that?

"Why yes, that's correct. How did you know that?"

"My previous owner's dad had collectable Woody, Jessie and Bullseye dolls. He never took them out of their box, but they were fun to talk to." Her eyes went wide as Buzz took a step forward. "Wait, is that Jessie and Bullseye?!"

"Would you like me to introduce you to them and the others, Rosetta?" Bo asked, laughing a little.

"Yes please!" She grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her towards Jessie.

"Well, she seems to have broken out of her shell at the sight of you, cowboy." Buzz said.

"She sure did, huh? Woody said, grinning. I will admit. She is a cutie." They watched as the others introduced themselves and let Rosetta play with them in their game.

"You know something? She looks just like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Rosetta looks just like you. She has your eyes and nose. She's got a little bit of Bo in her too, with the hair, and her body is half cloth, half porcelain."

"So what are you saying, space ranger?"

"I'm saying she looks like she could be your daughter."

"That's a good one, Lightyear, real funny." Woody said, elbowing him in the arm. They turned back to look at Rosetta, playing with Rex and Slinky. Buzz was right; the girl did look a little like him. Unknown to the ranger, the sheriff secretly wanted a daughter; even though he knew toys didn't have kids. After seeing the potato heads with their three adoptive sons, he wondered what it would be like to have one, though he never talked about it with Bo. _I wonder if she feels the same way._ He thought.

*So for the look of Rosetta, think of the china doll from Oz: the great and powerful, but with real hair. Chapter two coming soon!*


	2. Bo wants a daughter

***Chapter two is up. Enjoy!**

Three weeks passed and Rosetta fit in right away with the toys. She had developed close friendships with all of them, but an even closer bond with Bo and Woody. At night, Bo would either tell her stories or read books to her before bed and during the day, she would follow Woody around, helping him take care of things. One morning, Bo heard music coming from Andy's room and decided to check it out. What she saw both shocked and amused her: Rosetta and Woody were dancing! She saw Jessie waving and walked over.

"Good morning bestie." Jessie said.

"Good morning Jess. Bo said. What's going on here?"

"Dance party. Rosetta decided to teach Woody how to dance. It was funny at first, but now that he's gotten the hang of it, he's actually pretty good." They watched as the sheriff and little girl danced to a song called "Honey, I'm good."

"Wow, he is good! Bo said, laughing. They sure have bonded quickly. The way they are acting, it's almost as if they are…"

"Related?" Jessie interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Peep! You can't tell me that you haven't noticed that Rosetta looks just like you. The blonde hair, the porcelain face, and her gentle loving personality, She's you, Bo. And a little bit of Woody too, I mean she's got his eyes, nose and she's proving to be a great leader after following Woody around. The way those two have been acting, I'd say they were father and daughter."

"You know, I have always wanted a daughter."

"Really, does Woody know that?"

"I've, never actually, told him." Bo said, looking away from her. "I've always been afraid of what Woody would say."

"Talk to him, Bo. See what he says." She went back to watching her brother and his little dancer as another song started. Later that night, while Molly and Andy were both at sleepovers, Bo went to see Woody by the window.

"Good evening, Sheriff." She said, sitting beside him.

"Good evening, little lady." He said in return.

"So I saw you dancing with Rosetta today. You two really looked like you were having fun."

"She just decided to teach me a dance, it was the cutest thing."

"That little girl adores you, you know that right? I mean ever since she got here, she almost never leaves your side."

"She loves you too, Bo. I've seen the way her face lights up at your stories." Bo smiled and took a deep breath before looking at him again.

"Woody, I've never asked you this before, but I'm curious. She said. Have you, in the years we've been together, I mean, have you ever thought about kids?"

"Honestly? Yeah, I've thought about it. Woody said, rubbing the back of his neck. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a kid. Why, have you ever thought about it?"

"Yes. I would love to have a kid to call our own. I mean, I know we can't physically have one, we're toys, but we could adopt like the potato heads did."

"You know, Buzz said to me a couple weeks ago that Rosetta looks kind of like us." Woody said.

"Yeah, Jessie mentioned that today. I was a little skeptical at first, but now I see it. We should adopt her." Woody jerked his head to look at her, shocked that she said that.

"Wait, really?"

"Why not? She's a little girl, Woody. She has no one. We could adopt her and take care of her as our own." Woody thought about it for a minute, and then smiled at her.

"I like the idea, but let's ask Rosetta first." Bo grabbed him around the waist, squeezing him tightly.

"Oh Woody, this is so exciting! We can ask her tomorrow. Just think, finally we'll have a daughter of our own."

"Let's not celebrate until she says yes, okay darling?" He kissed her and they talked some more before falling asleep.


	3. Rosetta's nightmare

***I am so happy with all the positivity this story is getting! Thank you so much for the reviews! Chapter three is up. This one gives you a look at Rosetta's past. Enjoy!***

"Mommy, come back. Mommy, please!" Someone screamed out one rainy May afternoon.

"Who's screaming like that?" Potato head asked just as Barbie ran in.

"Woody, Bo, its Rosetta. She was taking a nap on Molly's bookshelf, but now the poor girls having a nightmare." She cried. They ran into the bedroom and saw Rosetta tossing and turning on one of the shelves.

"Rose? Rosetta, wake up sweetie." Bo said soothingly. She touched the girls shoulder and she shot up, gasping for breath.

"Mommy where are you?" She yelled.

"Rosetta. Its okay sweetheart, you're dreaming." Rosetta turned and saw Bo and jumped into her arms.

"Oh Bo, It was awful! I was trapped in a burning house and I got separated from my mother. I couldn't find her anywhere." Bo held the girl as she sobbed, smoothing her hair.

"It will be alright, little one. Woody said, rubbing her back. It was just a nightmare."

"But it wasn't, it actually happened." Bo looked up at Woody, confused.

"What do you mean, Rose?" She asked. The little girl sat up and leaned against Bo.

"Two years ago, my previous owner's house caught fire. None of the human family was home, but I and the other toys were mother and I tried to escape, but we got separated, so a raggedy Ann and a panda bear helped me get out. We ran away as the house burnt to the ground. I didn't want to leave my mom. I actually went to run back inside when Ann pulled me back and said that a heavy wood beam fell on her and she died." Woody and Bo gasped.

"Oh Rose." Bo said sadly.

"Where did you go?" Woody asked.

"We found shelter at a goodwill store. Rosetta continued. Paula the panda didn't stay there very long, so Ann took care of me until Molly's grandmother found me and shipped me to her. To this day, I still miss my mother." Bo took the little girl in her arms.

"She's always with you, Rose. Bo said. The ones we love never truly leave us. Instead they stay with us forever, in here." She touched her hand to the girl's heart.

"I used to have nightmares every night after that happened, but since I came here, they haven't been as frequent. Some nights, I've had good dreams. I would imagine myself in one of your stories, Bo, but my favorite dream is where you two are my parents, raising me as your daughter." Bo's hand flew up to her mouth and she looked at Woody, whose eyes were wide.

"Is, is that something you would want, Rosetta?" Woody asked.

"Yes. I feel safe when I'm with you two. I felt this bond between us the moment I got here and I know you feel it too. I would love to be your daughter, but I feel like I would be betraying my mother if I was."

"Sweetheart, no one could ever replace your mom and you could never betray her." Bo said.

"She's right. Woody said. Right now, your mother is looking down on you, happy that you're alive and you're being taken care of."

"You've had Ann, and now you have Molly, and if you'd like, Woody and I could provide some extra love and care for you."

"What she is saying Rosetta, is that we would love to adopt you, if you want." Woody said, taking Bo's hand. Tears began to swell in Rosetta's eyes.

"Thank you, I mean, yes, I would love that! Thank you so much, I love you guys!" She flung her arms around both of them.

"We love you too darling." Bo said.

"We'll tell everyone the news tomorrow. Woody said. Tell them we have a daughter, our little Rose." Rosetta hugged him tightly and the three talked the rest of the day.

***There it is! Let me know what you think!***


	4. A Christmas Wedding

Winter came and soon, Molly and Andy were off for Christmas break. Five days before Christmas, they left to spend a week at their cousins. In Molly's room, Bo and Rosetta were watching the snow fall from the window.

"It's so pretty, mommy." Rosetta said as Bo brushed her hair.

"It sure is, honey." Bo said.

"Mommy, are you and daddy ever going to get married?"

"Someday, why do you ask?"

"Just curious, that's all." Bo smiled as she put the girl's hair up in a ponytail. Just then, Woody came in and climbed up beside them.

"Hi girls, Bo, can I talk to you?" He said.

"I'll leave." Rosetta said, getting up.

"No, no, its okay sweetheart, you can stay." He took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. Bo, now that we have a daughter, I think it's time we take another step in our relationship, one that goes a little further than us just being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Woody, what are you talking about?" Bo asked.

"I'm talking about you and me, darling. I'm talking about me wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that our time may be limited, but by god, I will live everyday like it's our last, because I love you, Bo Peep, and I always will. Will you marry me, my sweet shepherdess?" He got down on one knee and took out a small gold band.

"Oh Woody, of course I will!" She screamed, jumping into his arms. "Can we get married on Christmas? I've always wanted to have a holiday wedding. Oh and Rose can be a flower girl!"

"Whatever your heart desires my dear." Bo kissed him and they ran to tell the others. Immediately, they got straight to work turning Andy's room into a winter wonderland. Christmas night, Woody stood with Buzz as his best man and watched as Rosetta sprinkle paper petals on the floor. Then he saw Jessie leading Bo down the aisle. She added a pink veil to her dress and had red and pink papers flowers in her hands. Hamm married them and the couple kissed as husband and wife. Afterwards, at the reception, Woody and Bo had their first dance and Woody even danced a father-daughter dance with Rose. Later that night, after everyone feel asleep, Woody and Bo were still dancing in the moon light.

"Oh Woody, I'm so glad we did this. I especially love the ring you gave to Rose. " Bo said.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me. Woody said cheerfully. I have a Christmas/wedding gift for you." He handed her a small box. Bo took it and opened it. Inside was a small necklace with tiny pink pearl beads.

"Woody. This is beautiful. Thank you." He placed it around her neck and held her close.

"Wear this necklace, Bo, and think of me. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Woody." Bo pulled him close and they kissed. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Yard Sale abduction

***Sorry for the delay guys! Been a bit busy this week! Here is chapter five. It's a little longer, but it's worth it. Warning, sad parts in this one. Enjoy!***

Months passed and the Prides were the happiest toy family in the world. Bo would spend mornings dressing Rosetta in doll clothes that she found at the bottom of the toy chest, during the afternoon, she helped Woody run the room, solving problems and other leader duties, and at night, all three of them would either watch a movie or sit by the window and stare at the stars. In June, Molly and Andy left to their Aunt and Uncle's for the weekend and one afternoon, Bo and Rosetta came over to Andy's room to show off Rosetta's new dress to Woody. At the moment, Woody and Slinky were deep in their chess game.

"Daddy, look." Rosetta yelled, running over to him. "Look at the new dress Mom found for me!" It was a knee length pink dress with a white belt and a rose pinned to the side. She twirled for him, so that he could see the whole dress.

"You look beautiful, darling. Absolutely beautiful," He said, spinning her again. "Your mother has quite the eye for fashion."

"Why thank you, Woody." Bo said, kissing him.

"We were just about to go watch a movie, daddy. Would you like to join us?"

"Just as soon as we finish our game, I almost got Slinky beat!"

"In your dreams, Woody, look at the board, I have you trapped." Slinky cried. Rosetta looked at the board, tapping her chin, and then moved Woody's red piece four places, setting it on top of Slinky's king.

"There you go, daddy." Slinky stared at her in astonishment.

"How did you do that? I had him trapped!" Slinky said.

"Daddy taught me how to play, and I found a path that you left wide open."

"Wow, I didn't even see that. Thanks honey." Woody said, rusting her hair. Rosetta smiled, much to Slinky's displeasure. Just then, Hamm and Potato head came in.

"Woody, we got trouble! It's _that_ time again." Hamm shouted.

"What are you…oh no, not that." Woody said, running to the desk and climbing up. He looked outside and saw a yard sale sign at the front of the driveway. "Shoot. Okay gang, yard sale mode, Buzz, emergency roll call now. Mrs. Potato Head, you and the girls get back to Molly's room and Barbie, take roll call. Let's move, people." He jumped down from the desk and went to help Buzz, but Rosetta grabbed him and looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Dad, we'll be okay, right? I hate yard sales." She said sadly.

"Yes, it will be alright, Rose. He said, caressing her cheek. Go with mom, okay? I love you sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and Rosetta ran to Bo. Bo looked at Woody, who looked back at her. "Bo, if anything happens, I…" She ran to him and kissed him full on the lips. She hated every yard sale day, for she never knew if it was her time. Each time, Woody went to tell her he loved her, but she knew; she always knew.

"I know, Woody. She said, mournfully. Take care of our friends, I'll take care of Rosetta." They kissed again, their foreheads touching and Woody's hand on her cheek. Then they parted and Bo took Rosetta's hand as they went across to Molly's room just as Andy's mom entered her son's room. She took a few old board games, a pair of shoes, some clothes, and some movies, and then went across to Molly's room. A few minutes later, she left her daughters room and walked down the stairs.

"Coast is clear!" Serge yelled. Everyone came out of their hiding spots, sighing.

"She gets closer every time, Woody." Buzz said, looking at him.

"Don't remind me. Woody said, adjusting his hat. Andy's mom wouldn't get rid of us though; she knows how much Andy loves us. Just be happy that we survived another sale."

"Dad!" Rosetta screamed, running towards him. "Daddy, she took her. She's gone!"

"Rose, honey, calm down. Who took who?" The girl shuddered, tears pricking her eyes.

"Andy's mom, she, she took mommy and put her in the yard sale box. She's selling her." Woody felt like time had come to a sudden stop. He felt sick to his stomach and swayed a little.

"Woody? You alright, partner?" Buzz asked. He went to touch his friends shoulder when the cowboy ran to the desk and climbed to the window just in time to see Bo being placed on one of the tables.

"No, Bo!" Woody screamed. He ran to the storm drain pipe, ignoring the protests from Buzz and Jessie, jumped from the ledge and slid down the pipe, hitting the ground and running to the table. He didn't care if anyone saw him; he had to get to Bo. Once at the table, he froze as he saw a woman approach the table with Andy's mom.

"Here she is, just like I promised." Andy's mom said.

"Oh she's perfect, just as you described her. I'll take her." The woman said. Andy's mom wrapped up Bo, accepted payment, and the woman walked to her car. Woody moved from his spot and ran, hiding behind the back wheel.

"He's going to get himself killed." Potato head said as they watched the cowboy climb up the bumper. The car started to move and gained speed, but Woody held on until the car hit a pothole and sent him flying off, tumbling on the ground.

"Woody!" Jessie gasped.

"I told you he's going to get himself killed." The old spud head said.

"Shut up, Potato head!" Buzz snapped.

"Dad, no! Come back." Rosetta yelled. Woody heard her and looked back at his daughters face, then looked at the car driving away. His wife was getting away and Woody wasn't going to let Rosetta be motherless again. _I'm sorry, Rose._ He thought as he got up and ran after the car.

"Woody? What are you doing?!" Jessie yelled.

"He's running after the car!" Buzz shouted.

"No, no! What is he thinking?" Slinky cried.

"Don't do it, Woody, come back!" Rex yelled. They watched as both the car and Woody turned a corner and disappeared.

"He'll come back, won't he, Buzz?" Rosetta said, looking up at him. Buzz looked at the little girl gripping Jessie's leg. He knew his best friend was stubborn, but he also knew how much he loved Bo and Rosetta, and after what he told him about Rose's mother, he understood why he left. Still, he hoped Woody would come back, for his daughter's sake.

"Don't worry, Rose. Buzz said, taking the little girl in his arms. He'll be back, you'll see." _Please be safe, partner._ He thought.


	6. Where's Daddy?

***One more chapter after this! I have a sequel to this written, question is do you guys want a sequel? It's set after two story 3 and a certain foe returns! That's all I'm saying! Tell me if you want to read it.* **

Three days passed and there was still no sign of the heartbroken sheriff. Buzz was getting worried as he paced back and forth on the desk one morning, glancing outside just in case his friend came back.

"Any sign of him?" Jessie called up to him.

"Not yet. Buzz said, jumping down. I really thought he would be back by now."

"If I know my brother, he won't stop until he finds her."

"I know. I just wish he would come home."

"I know you do." Buzz saw her grabbing her braids and rested her hand on hers. She took it and smiled at him. They heard small footsteps and saw a sleepy eyed Rosetta who just woke up from a nap.

"Is daddy back yet?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Not yet, baby girl." Jessie said, scooping her onto her lap.

"I wish he would come home. I miss him so much, mommy too." She rubbed her eyes again and leaned her head on Jessie's chest. "Jessie, how did my parents meet?"

"Mommy never told you?"

"She did once, but I want to hear it again." Smiling, Jessie sat up and took a deep breath.

"The day that your parents met, Jessie said, was the day of Molly's baby shower. That's where the family brings gifts before the baby arrives. They give clothes, toys, furniture, the whole kit and caboodle. When Andy's mom put Bo on the nightstand, your father fell head over heels in love with her."

"It took him three months to buck up the courage to ask her out." Buzz laughed.

"That's right. But your mommy didn't mind, for she was just as in love with him as he was with her."

"So it was love at first sight?" Rosetta asked.

"You bet it was. Jessie said. In fact, your dad took every chance he got to tell your mom how much he loved her. Oh they've been together ever since for twelve years."

"Wow. I understand now why he left. He didn't want to lose her. I still want him home. I hope he's okay."

"We hope so too." Jessie said, looking at Buzz. Suddenly they heard barking and saw Slinky running into the room with Rex.

"Guys, guys, he's back!" He shouted.

"Who's back? Andy?" Hamm asked, looking up from his card game with Potato Head.

"No, Woody! Rex and I saw him come through the fence. He should be climbing the roof now!" They all rushed to the window and sure enough, there was Woody struggling to get onto the roof. Jessie yanked open the window, happy to see her brother.

"Woody!" She yelled.

"I told you he was back! Golly Bob Howdy!" Everyone else cheered, happy that their leader was home. When Woody finally pulled himself up over the scaffolding, their smiles faded. The sheriff looked terrible. He was soaked to the core, several rips and tears covered his arms and legs, and his breathing was rapid. Buzz saw him struggling to keep standing and took a step towards his friend.

"Woody?" The ragdoll moved his head slowly and looked at the space ranger. Buzz saw the hurt and exhaustion in his eyes. Woody tried to take a step, but he hissed in pain and began to fall. "Woody!" Buzz ran out and caught him.

"B, Buzz?" Woody groaned, coughing.

"I've got you, buddy. You're going to be okay." Jessie ran up beside him and put her hand under Woody's head.

"We should get him inside, on the bed. She said. Somebody get me a wash cloth, needle, and thread." Slinky and Rex went to grab the supplies while Jessie and Buzz carried him over to the bed. The whole time, Rosetta watched from the desk, heartbroken by the sight of her father. Barbie was trying to hold her back so that the others could work on Woody, but she kept trying to break away.

"Dad, Daddy?" She cried out.

"Rose? Woody mumbled. Ro, where's Rose?"

"She's okay, Woody. She's with Barbie." Jessie said.

"Tell her, tell her I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." With the last word, he passed out from exhaustion.


	7. Always

***Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I have heard you loud and clear and I will deliver on the sequel! I do have to tweak a few things, but I will have it up in the next day or two. Here is the final chapter. It's a little short, so I'm sorry about that. Enjoy!***

Woody groaned, holding his head and tried to sit up. He immediately felt sharp pain shooting through his head and went to collapse again when he felt a strong hand on his back.

"Easy there, cowboy, I've got you." Buzz said, helping him sit up.

"Oh, my head is killing me. Woody said, moaning. How long have I been out?"

"About eight hours. We had to hide you from Andy." Buzz sat beside him and his face turned serious. "Woody, I have been your friend for years, and I've seen you do some stupid things, but seriously, cowboy, what the hell were you thinking running off like that?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously. You could have been seriously hurt or worse, you could have been killed, Woody."

"I know, but I didn't want to lose Bo. I was so close, Buzz, I was so close to catching up with the car, but then they pulled onto the highway and I lost sight of it, I lost sight of her." He grabbed his knees and pulled them to her chest. "I was also thinking of Rosetta. I wanted to find Bo because I didn't want her to be without a mother again. God, she'll never forgive me for this."

"She'll understand, Woody. Besides, she's just happy that you're back. She really missed you." Buzz said.

"Where is she?" Woody asked.

"Asleep. Barbie was watching her while we patched you up." Woody thanked his friend and walked quietly over to Molly's room. He found his daughter sleeping in the corner of the closet on top of a blanket.

"Rose, wake up sweetheart." He said, patting her arm. The girl's eyes fluttered and she turned toward him.

"Dad." She gasped quietly, jumping into his arms. "You're alright; I was so worried about you. I thought you weren't coming back."

"And leave you for good? I would never do that. Oh honey, I'm so sorry I left."

"I know why you did. You wanted to bring mommy back. She's really gone, isn't she?" Woody felt his heart break again and felt the tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Rosetta, she is. I'm so sorry, little one. But you know what, she will always be with us, in here remember?" He placed his hand on her heart. The girl smiled, but only for a minute.

"Do you, do you think we'll ever see her again, daddy?"

"I do. One day, we will be a family again, you'll see." He kissed her forehead and then helped her get under the blanket.

"Daddy, will you stay with me tonight?" Rosetta asked, sitting up. The sheriff smiled and got under the blanket with her.

"Of course I will, sweetie. I'll always stay with you, whenever you need me."

"Can you sing to me?"

"Which song would you like me to sing?"

"That song we danced to at the wedding."

"I'd be happy too, darling." Woody pulled the covers over her and started to sing quietly.

_Come stop your crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. Because you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. _

Woody looked out the window at the moon. Right now, somewhere, Bo was being placed on a table in a new home. He hoped that wherever she was, she was being taking care of. Someday, he and Rosetta would see her again and be a family again. For now, Woody would take care of their daughter. He would never leave her again. He sighed heavily looked down at his sleeping girl. "Goodnight, my little Rose, I love you, always." He said, kissing her forehead.

To be continued…

***Okay, I will admit I shed a few tears when I wrote the end of this! Please review, and I promise I will have the sequel up. Till then, my loyal readers!***


End file.
